


A Lesson in Violence

by Kitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Violence, Zanpakutou-sex that will probably be OOC as soon as we get to know more about Kazeshini., dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazeshini teaches Hisagi a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mako_pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mako_pretty).



As he was slammed hard against a wall, Hisagi Shuuhei accidentally bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. His arm was twisted behind him with enough force for his shoulder-joint to ache as he struggled against the hold. Shivering, he could feel the manifestation of his Zanpakutou press his whole length against him. Sharp incisors grazed against skin as Kazeshini whispered harsh words in his ear, his warm breath stroking over Shuuhei's skin, leaving goosebumps in it's path.  
  
“You have denied me for too long, _Master_. Ignored me one time too many. You think I am too eager to draw blood? To reap life? Too violent in nature?” His laughed, his cackle starting out maniacally, but soon receded into a hiss.   
  
He drew the sharp claws of his free hand down the length of Hisagi's back, with more than enough force to leave marks. Shuuhei hissed, wanting to struggle against the abuse, but knowing it would gain him nothing, as physically they were matched even for even. He was at Kazeshini's mercy.  
  
“You haven't even perceived half of my violent potential. But I'll be sure to teach you. Teach you well. And I'll enjoy it - and so will you. Because I know you, Shuuhei. I have been with you all your life, watched you for just as long. And you like violence, even though you will never admit to it.” His teeth grazed against Shuuhei's neck, tongue leaving a wet trail.   
  
“You love crossing swords with someone strong, to measure your strength against theirs. But most of all you like violence in the form of sex. To be dominated by someone stronger than you, someone who will indulge your inclinations. Leave you covered in blood, sweat and come after a rough night.” The hand that had been clawing against Shuuhei's back travelled downwards, to the front of Shuuhei's hakama, where it settled over his cock.  
  
Which incidentally was half-hard. Kazeshini was right, being roughed up turned Shuuhei on – and he hated himself for it. He tried to hide it, acting calm and mature around the other Shinigami. But after a good Hollow-hunt, all he could do was to hurry home to jerk off, the only company being his own shame.   
  
“You're wrong!” It was futile to deny it and he knew it, but it was an automatic reaction, so ingrained in him after years of hiding his true self, that he just couldn't help it.   
  
“Am I? Then why are you hardening under my touch?” Kazeshini laughed again, wickedly stroking Shuuhei through the fabric. “Come on, Shuuhei. Let me show you my full potential. Let me teach you to not ignore me.”   
  
Shuuhei's mind screamed that he should refuse, that if **anybody** found out about his masochistic tendencies, they would all turn away from him, ostracise him. He could imagine their faces clearly as they turned their back on him and the disgusted expressions hurt. His body betrayed him though, and he arched into the touch. His body was starved for attention, and Kazeshini's touch provided just the right kind of stimulation.   
  
“Turn around. Face me.” Kazeshini's voice was insistent, almost a purr; and as he loosened his hold on Shuuhei, the Shinigami obeyed and turned around.   
  
Shuuhei stared at Kazeshini's dark form. He was sort attractive in his own obviously-not-human-nor-shinigami-way. He radiated violent potential, a sort of feral energy. An impish, wicked smile graced his face, a smile that was all teeth with incisors that looked dangerously sharp.  
  
“Good boy, Shuuhei. Will you accept me? Let me give you what you want?”  
  
Shuuhei still wanted to refuse, but in the end his body's pleas outweighed his mind's denial, and he nodded.   
  
As soon he had given this semblance of consent, Kazeshini's hands were all over him, ripping and tearing at clothing, pulling it away from Shuuhei in such a frenzy that Shuuhei feared he himself would be torn to pieces. But as soon as Kazeshini found what he was searching for – naked skin - he slowed down his assault marginally. His claws raked against Shuuhei's skin, still frantic, but just controlled enough not the shred it. It hurt, but Shuuhei relished in the sensation. The claws raked over sensitive spots, over and over again, making Shuuhei's breath hitch in his throat. Here and there they left minuscule cuts in the skin, blood seeping forth. Kazeshini bent forward, his tongue lapping at the droplets, adding another sensation to the onslaught Shuuhei was experiencing. He arched against Kazeshini's tongue, demanding more.   
  
Kazeshini's hands wandered downwards again, this time stripping Shuuhei of his hakama, leaving him completely stripped and exposed to the night-air. He pressed the naked form against the cold, rough brick wall, studying it for a moment. He then lifted his head, looking at his prey. Shuuhei had thrown his head back against the wall, eyes closed and throat exposed. Leaning in, he raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of Shuuhei's neck. Finding a good spot, he bit down hard enough to hurt. It wasn't a love-bite, it was marking his territory. He tasted blood, and heard Shuuhei whimper in pain - and pleasure.   
  
Shuuhei could deny his addiction to pain as much as he wanted, but his body betrayed him. Instead of trying to pull away from the sharp pain, his hands tangled in Kazeshini's clothes and pulled him closer. When he was close enough, they tore at the fastening of Kazeshini's trousers, wanting to get at what was underneath. Succeeding in opening the fastenings, Shuuhei found what he had been searching for - warm, hot skin. He pressed the palm of his hand against Kazeshini's cock, feeling it harden under his touch. In return, Kazeshini's hand on Shuuhei's cock moved as part of a violent dance, sharp, fast strokes, constantly drawing Shuuhei closer to rapture, mixing guilty pleasure into the pain provided by his teeth at Shuuhei's neck.   
  
Shuuhei knew he wouldn't last long under the assault of conflicting and intermingling sensations, so when Kazeshini let go of his neck for long enough to whisper “Come for me”, he let go of all inhibitions, release rushing through him like a wildfire. As he came in Kazeshini's hand, he slumped against the wall, all but exhausted.  
  
“I'm not done with you yet,” Kazeshini hissed. He held Shuuhei up with one hand while stroking his own cock with the hand that had been tainted by Shuuhei's come and splashes of blood.   
  
Smiling wickedly he proclaimed that it would be the only lubricant Shuuhei would get. Pressing Shuuhei up against the fall, Kazeshini coaxed Shuuhei's feet off the ground, until they were resting around his waist. With inhuman strength he held Shuuhei up, and used the free hand to place himself against Shuuhei's opening. Without preparation, he swiftly pressed into the warm heat.  
  
Kazeshini's cock pressing its way into him hurt like bloody hell, so Shuuhei slapped his hand over his mouth and screamed silently into it, knocking his head hard against the brick wall in the process. Something warm and wet – blood – started trailing down his neck. Removing his hand from his mouth, he grabbed Kazeshini by the shoulders, and head-butted him. Hard. Hard enough to spilt Kazeshini's eyebrow, blood trickling down his face.   
  
Kazeshini was still inside Shuuhei, but at least the head-butt had made him stop moving, leaving time for Shuuhei's body to adjust to the violent intrusion. When the searing pain had faded to a dull throb, Shuuhei opened his eyes that had been clenched shut in pain, and looked down at Kazeshini.  
  
“You ... BITCH! That bloody hurt!” Shuuhei wasn't exactly screaming, still having enough presence of mind to not want to draw attention to their little, dark alley, but his angry hiss said all it needed.  
  
“Ah, you're finally showing me your true self, Shuuhei. I like it.” Kazeshini chuckled, wicked smile still in place. His tongue slipped out between his lips, to lap at some of the blood that was trickling down the side of his own face. The blood coloured his lips and teeth a wicked red.  
  
To Shuuhei that was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and forgetting the pain Kazeshini had caused him, he pulled close enough to lick at the blood seeping from Kazeshini's eyebrow. He hardly even noticed as Kazeshini started moving in him again, so enthralled was he by the taste of blood on his tongue, and the sound of Kazeshini's moans in his ears as he licked the wound clean. He did notice though, when Kazeshini's cock stroked against his prostate, mixing pleasure with the dull throbbing of pain he was feeling. He started growing hard again, moving against Kazeshini, searching for friction and finding it in Kazeshini's hand, which closed firmly around his cock, stroking hard in synch with Kazeshini's thrusts.   
  
With his arms circled around Kazeshini's shoulders, pulling him close, Shuuhei leaned back against the wall. The feeling of the rough brick against his back mixed with the sensations Kazeshini was providing him with. The scent of blood, sweat and come emanated through the air, sharp and tangy. Kazeshini's hand that wasn't occupied with stroking Shuuhei cock, was again trailing over his skin, claws as sharp as Kazeshini in his sword-form. Digging hard enough, they would be fully capable of tearing through skin and muscles, break through bone, and crush his heart. He suddenly realised what Kazeshini had meant with 'potential for violence'. Kazeshini would always be capable of violence, but as long as he restrain it, it would be just that – a potential. Restrained, this potential worked as a source of energy, which was why Kazeshini seemed to be vibrating, radiating an aura of raw force. Kazeshini was just as much about restraint as about violence. Shuuhei was the only one able to make Kazeshini relinquish his control. He truly was his master.  
  
Smiling at the realisation, Shuuhei opened his eyes again, and stared straight into Kazeshini's eyes.  
  
“Give up control. I can take it.” Shuuhei smiled. He knew he was going to get hurt if Kazeshini relinquished control over his violence, but he also knew he would like it. Maybe too much. Maybe Kazeshini was right, and he really was addicted.   
  
Kazeshini's eyes widened minutely, he hadn't expected Shuuhei to come to terms with his inner nature that quickly. But there was no way he would deny such an order from his master.  
  
“Yes.” It was all he had to say before he let go. In a rush he pressed into Shuuhei again, hard and sharp. Both his hands made their way to Shuuhei's back, claws digging into flesh. He bit down on the same shoulder he had earlier, incisors tearing through the skin again. Moving with insistent fervour, he drove them both closer to the edge, closer to the end.  
  
Shuuhei's cock was left trapped between their blood and sweat-slicked bodies, but it was all the friction he needed. His hands twined into Kazeshini's dark hair, twisting and pulling – he just needed something to hold on to, as a tidal-wave of pain and pleasure was threatening to wash him away.   
  
When it finally hit full force, he smacked his head into the brick wall again, forgetting about the wound he had given himself earlier. The rush of searing, sharp pain sent him reeling over the edge, orgasm ripping through him violently. He came hard, his come slicking both his and Kazeshini's stomachs. As Shuuhei's inner muscles tightened around Kazeshini's cock, the extra friction quickly sent him after Shuuhei into a moment's oblivion. Completely unaware of anything but the feeling of Shuuhei around him, Kazeshini came with the same fervour as Shuuhei had just a moment before. Completely drained, Kazeshini fell backwards, dropping to the ground. Shuuhei followed him down, landing on top of Kazeshini, head resting on his chest.  
  
It wasn't pretty enough to be called after-glow, but Kazeshini relished in the feeling of being completely spent for a moment. The electricity in the air between the two of them had dissipated, at least for a while. It was bound to return at some point though, and Kazeshini was already planning the next lesson he would have to teach Shuuhei.  
  
While plotting, he suddenly realised there were footsteps approaching. As fast as he could, he got up, pulling Shuuhei with him, realising he had passed out. In a flash he removed both of them from the area, dropping down in a forest outside Seireitei. He placed Shuuhei with his back against a tree, and sat down on the ground watching the Shinigami. As soon as he showed signs of regaining his consciousness, Kazeshini stood and straightened his clothing. He walked over to Shuuhei, and leaned down so they were face-to-face.   
  
“I'll be leaving now. But I'll return another day to teach you another lesson. You're never to ignore me again.” With that he placed a short – and after what they had done – surprisingly chaste kiss on Shuuhei's lips, before disappearing into the night.   
  
Watching his sword leaving, Shuuhei pulled himself up in a better position, looked down, took in the sight of himself. And swore. Kazeshini had left him a right mess. His clothes were in shreds, and he himself looked like he had had a run-in with the kamaitachi of lore. His torso was full of shallow cuts that had luckily stopped bleeding. His back had several deep gashes and he didn't even want to think about what his neck looked like. He would have to seek out someone from the 4th Division, but not until he has washed the blood and come off, and though up one hell of a lie as to how he had acquired the wounds. Something like having fallen into a heap of conveniently placed broken glass.  
  
Damned Kazeshini, the next time Shuuhei saw him he was going to ... get his revenge. Yes, that was it. He was going to get his revenge. In the best way possible.   
  
He leaned back against the tree, just intending to rest for a moment, but soon dreams of swords and blood overtook him.  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
